Brother of The Black Cat
by Milthren
Summary: After years of training, and self-education, Alexis had passed the entrance exam for the prestigious Beacon Academy. Alexis has left his home and parents to go to his new chapter in life, but what will this chapter contain? Alexis takes his first step with a hope for a relatively stable future in mind.
1. Pain May Lead to Friends, BotBC 1

**Brother of the Black Cat: Chapter One**

 **Pain May lead to Friends (results may vary)**

Upon seeing Beacon, many a student would be captivated by its splendor. The tall towers reaching up to the sky, showing off the wonder of the children of Remnant to the brothers. However, the marvel of the children in Alexi's Amber eyes was outdone by the Remnant herself around the school. Mountains making the towers look like toothpicks, the forest dressing the right side of Beacon and the cliff face making the school a foothold unto the world outside the kingdoms. Admiring the view Alexi's attention was forcibly put upon a bad mug shot.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Alexi rolled his eyes, "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

The mug shot was quickly changed to a female news anchor. "Thank you Ciril. In other news this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White fang…" Alexi's face darkened, a growl escaped from his teeth that were grinding against each other. Recalling the protest, Alexi saw masked Faunus attacking peaceful protesters. Innocence that the white fang were fighting for was being attacked by the organization itself. The notion still gave a small amount of perplexity to the cat faunus, but Alexi still had to go with the facts. The White fang that his family cherished is no more.

Alexi gave his head a small shake and closed his eyes, _you cannot change what it is now, but don't let that poison you._ Releasing a deep breath, he opened his eyes to a blond woman who Alexi recognized.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," said the hologram. To his right Alexi heard a question about her identity. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." _You got your answer._ Alexi gave a small chuckle. "You are among a prestigious few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace…" Alexi lost focus, on the woman and examined the last piece of speech. _Incredible time of peace,_ Alexi gave out a small hmmm,

 _thats one way to put our situation._

Alexi's thoughts were put out when a blond boy ran in front of him, bending down, covering his stomach and mouth. He took a step back, his tail extending behind him which brushed against armor. Alexi stopped, balancing between the balls of his feet.

Gathering himself, Alexi secured his footing and brought back his tail. Looking back, Alexi realized that the armored teen didn't feel or see his tail. Looking around the airship, Alexi saw that the blond was going towards the exit, and a pair of girls: another blond and a brunette freaking out about… "Get it off get it off get it off." Looking down to the blonds feet, he was a patch of viscera on the side of the boot.

Remembering that the culprit of her situation crossed his path, Alexi looked down at his outfit in a bit of a panic. _Boots: clean / Pants: clean / sleeves: clean / vest: clean. Anything e… EBONY_ , Alexi cut off his semblance and was greeted with a black cat, eyes as varied in color as dust. Looking over her coat, there was nothing that was on it. Letting out a relieved sigh, Alexi renewed his semblance over her. To any observer, the cat disappeared out of existence.

Seeing the docking bay becoming larger, Alexi let out a whistle and a weight clawed up his arm and perched on his shoulder. Recalling that his luggage was taken by the school staff, Alexi padded his weapons to make sure that they were there. They were, and the Faunus started towards the exit.

—===—

When the bay doors opened Alexi walked out in all due haste, he knew that Ebony was getting a bit irritated being cooped in a large cage. He grinned, recalling the last time he was forced to be in a vehicle. The feline didn't look at him for a couple of days. Walking down the grey brick… _road?_ Alexi looked around at his new scenery for the next four years, seeing the path towards the school itself, large pillars circled a wonderful courtyard with greenery complemented by built designs. Outside the courtyard Alexi saw a field of grassland with occasional trees and rolling hills, his tail was swishing in excitement. _I'm at Beacon!_ The thought brought a smile to his face.

Alexi started to walk down the brick path, relishing the sights of the school that he took a lot of effort to convince his parents to attend. A distance in front of him he saw and heard a jubilant red cloaked girl

"She's got a fire sword!" Gushed the cloaked girl. To Alexi's amazement it looked like the girl was levanting towards the object of her attention. The girl didn't get far before the was brought back by a mane of blond hair. It took a moment to figure out that this was the screaming duo that was on the airbus. Alexi kept going toward the auditorium.

"Easy down little sister, they're just weapons." The Blond stated. _Oh how wrong she is._

"Just weapons? They're an extensions of ourselves, they're apart of us! They're so cool." Cooed Red Cloak

"Well why don't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" By the time blond was finished, red cloak pulled out her weapon from what Alexi can guess and activated its mecha-shift. Both Alexi and Ebony were surprised by the new form of red cloaks weapon. _How can someone so small create something like that?_

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," Alexi noticed that he was right behind red cloak, to much of his peril when she let the weapon down. The butt of the scythe came up and hit his stomach, causing him to buckle down and grunt in pain. Ebony jumped off from what Alexi could tell.

"What did I… OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" Cried red cloak, from what he could hear she shifted her scythe to a travel state. "I'M SOR…" Alexi raised his right hand stalling red cloak. Getting his breathing under control, Alexi looked up to see red cloak and blond looking at him.

"I'm fine," Alexi stated, "just be careful of your surroundings next time." Alexi then slowly stood up, and let out a deep breath. "Names Alexi, what about you two?"

Red Cloak looked abashed, "My n-names Ruby, and this…" Ruby was motioning to a space that supposed to have a Blond, She deflated, "was Yang."

Both Alexi and Ruby looked around to notice that Bl—Yang was absent. There was a moment of silence before Alexi choose to break it. "Well… want to go to the auditorium?"

Alexi saw Ruby nod. Smiling, Alexi started down the road, "So Ruby, what made you make a scythe?" The question seemed to kickstart the girl, Ruby started to glow. However, before she was able to answer him, Alexi tripped on something and fell onto a pile of bags and case.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!." Screeched a siren from his left. His ears went flat due to the noise and the tail tried to wrap around his waist. Looking up to the source of the infernal voice, his expression went from one of pain to shock.

Starting down at him was none other than Weiss Schnee. _Oh Kingdom Come_.

—===—

Weiss was in what she would say, a mediocre mood. On one hand she was in Beacon and was not anywhere near her Father. On the other, "GET OFF MY LUGGAGE." She ordered. the cat Faunus. The boy had black hair and two traits which was rare for Faunus to have. She saw his amber eyes twitch, but she ignored it. Weiss then saw another, a girl clad in red grab the back of his collar helping him up. When the Faunus stood up she was surprised that he was tall, she'd guess 6 foot. "Did you know what you ALMOST CAUSED."

The focus of her ire took a deep breath and looked down at her, which made her more angry, "No, and my apolo…"

"A COMPLETE DISASTER." _A complete disgrace, why would one of them be here?_ Bending down, Weiss picked up one of her cases and opened it. Inside the case held 12 vials of varying types of dust. Weiss grabs the first. "Inside these cases are dust," she closed the case, and didn't notice the said dust flare out of the edged of the case. "Mined and purified by a Schnee Quarry."

"Excuse me." Voiced the Faunus.

Weiss took that statement for ignorance. "DUST, Fire, lightning ENERGY!" Shaking the vial of flame dust at each pronouncement.

"I know but." She failed to notice him growling.

"Why are you EVEN HERE if you don't know DUST?"

"SCHNEE!" That surprised her, no-one talked to her like that. "Look in the air in front of you."

"Why should I?" Questioned the heiress hotly.

"For being part of your namesakes company, I'm surprised that you're ignorant that dust can get out of the vial. Look in front of you ." Seethed the Faunus.

Looking in front of her she saw that a cloud of red dust was slowly floating down. It nearly was around her and it coated the luggage. Understanding registered and Weiss tool a step back.

The Faunus spoke up, "Ms. Schnee, how about this, I apologize for incidentally going head first into your luggage. In fact I'll help you clean up. However, I would like an apology for the last minute of harassment and the lack of awareness to deadly propellent you've provided." Weiss watched as the cat faunus walked up to her and gave his hand out towards her. "Do you accept this request, and let bygones be bygones?"

Her eyes narrowed at the hand, _does he really think that I'd do that. "_ No."

The Faunus retracted his hand and slipped it into a pants pocket. "Understood, have a nice day… Snow White" The Faunus looked towards the girl in red, "Ruby, wanna go?"

"YEP." Responded the girl, and they took off. Leaving her gazing at the Faunus while her servants cleaned up the luggage.

—===—

It was an awkward stroll so far, silence had already fallen between the two of them. From what Alexi could tell they were halfway to the orientation hall when he spoke up, "I'm uh, sorry you had to be back there Ruby."

There were a few steps before Ruby responded, "Well, I didn't want to leave you hanging."

"You know, other would just to not have the awkwardness, thank you for staying."

There were a few more steps before Alexi saw a familiar blond all alone. "Ruby, want to grab another person to join our merry band?"

The red cloaked teen in question looked at him questionably. "What?"

"There's another person I'd like to meet before orientation is over, he's right over there." Alexi pointed towards the Blond, who seemed like he was trying to ask for something from another passer-by.

"Sure, I don't see why not." And so the little red reaper and a cat walked towards the blond. Who was now on the ground in defeat.

"Hey man!" Smiling, Alexi held his hand out towards the blond, "Name's Alexi," motioning to Ruby with his other hand," and she's Ruby. Wanna join us going to orientation?"

The Blond looked at his hand with relief, and grabbed it. When Alexi heaved the teen up, the blond spoke. "Thanks man, the names Jaune Arc." Jaune smiled. Alexi watched as Jaune took the side to the left of himself, and on the other side of Ruby.

And it seems that at that moment Ruby recalled an important piece of information. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship!" For some reason she was grinning, proud of herself.

And for the rest of the way to initiation, Jaune defended himself while Ruby kept on attacking his case. This brought memories to Alexi, about a slice of life that was gone from him for the last five years.

—===—

When the trio walked inside the auditorium, they were greeted with an amazing venue; and a yelling blond.

"Ruby, over here, I saved you a spot!" Offered the runway Blond.

"Oh, uuhh, gotta go, see you both at the ceremony!" Voiced Ruby, she then jogged to where her sister was, leaving behind Alexi and Jaune. They both looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Soooooo want to try to get a good view of the stage?" Asked Alexi.

"Might as well, though I would like to find another quirky girl to talk to." Replied Jaune. This caused Alexi to pat around his pockets

"Sorry Jaune, seems I don't have any on hand." They both walked forward, ignoring the red-haired girl eyeing them both. Walking to an empty spot in the auditorium, the male duo stopped to watch what was going to happen on the stage. "So what happened after getting off the airbus Jaune?"

Jaune took a moment to think, "Not much, I was just trying to get here. I couldn't find a directory so I just went from person to person asking where this," He motioned to the stage, "was."

This took Alexi aback, "Wait, you just went from stranger to stranger?"

"Why not? Like my mom always said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Beamed Jaune. "So what about you Alexi? How'd you meet Ruby?"

"My tale is one of pain and intrigue," started Alexi. "When I got off the bus I walked into the butt of Ruby's Scythe."

"Ruby has a what?"

"Scythe, after we talked things out I was about to continue to here; however, I mistakenly fell onto a," Alexi's ears flattened and his tail curled around his waist as he grimaced, "persons baggage."

"Uhhh dude." Warned Jaune. Alexi failed to notice the knight not focusing on him, but was looking behind him.

"This person wailed down at me which was infuriating, but I could forgive. Then this imbecile started to flair dust everywhere." Fumed Alexi

"Man you might wanna…"

"It took me three attempts to gather her attention, and the arrogance of her astounded me then. If I didn't stop her we might have a hole in the courtya…"

"YOU." Proclaimed a girls voice who Alexi recognized as the subject of his rant.

"Hello lady fortune, how are you doing?" Alexi muttered to himself as he twisted around on his heels to face the princess, allowing his ears to relax and tail to be free. "What would you like from me Snow White."

Weiss looked up into his eyes indignantly, "One, I would be your attitude towards me being changed."

"Prey tell, are you willing to do the same towards me Snow White?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes, and to Alexi's moderate surprise pondered the request. Then She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes she stated, "I'd also like you to stop calling me Snow White."

"I'm afraid that's going to stick, nice job on not agreeing outright. Must've learned that by business." Alexi grinned, his tail swinging behind him.

Weiss was about to respond, but at that moment the trio had their attention diverted by thumps from the speakers. What the three incoming students noticed was that all the attention of the floor was fixed on the man on the stage. The man was interesting to behold for Alexi. For one, his skin was youthful while his hair was grey. Not only that, the man looked looked disinterested in being on the stage.

Ozpin then spoke, "I'll keep this brief, you have have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Alexi grimaced, _this might end on a bad note._ "And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Looking to the left, Alexi was Jaune stand up a little straighter. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is waisted energy; in need of purpose, direction. But your time at this school will show you the knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked off the stage, and head professor Goodwitch stepped forward announcing to the room. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Alexi, Jaune and Weiss looked at the stage with varying degrees of thought, digesting what the headmaster said. For a few moments there was a puddle of silence in the auditorium between them.

"Heeelllooooo!" Paraded someone on his right. The greeting grabbed the attention of the three thinkers. Looking up, they saw a cheerful blond dragging a reluctant red cloaked girl towards them. When she got to the three of them, the blond let go of the hood of,

"Ruby?" Chorused Jaune and Alexi.

The namesake shoved the blonds arm away in annoyance. Remembering the trio, Ruby let out a small eep and straightened her back. Looking at the three with anxiety, Ruby let out a small wave, "ummm… hello again! Alexi, Jaune," She looked at the white haired girl with confusion, "and uhhhh."

"That'd be Snow White Ruby." Alexi said with a grin. Ignoring the heiress's glare and exclamation, Alexi continued, "And if you won't mind me asking Ruby, who is this?" Gesturing to the unknown blond.

The blond playfully faked looking surprised, "Ruby you didn't talk about your dear sister?!"

Ruby shrugged, "Well you would've been introduced to Alexi if you'd stayed."

The Blond placed her right index finger while looking up, pondering. After a moment she looked down at her sister with a shining smile, "Maayybbeee." Then the blond ruffled her sister's hair. "Anyway my name is Yang! I'm Ruby's older sister."

Alexi held his right hand out, "Name's Alexi."

Jaune straightened his posture, and gave Yang a smile, "I'm Jaune Arc."

Weiss gave a huff and another glare at the cat faunus, "My name is Weiss Schnee."

After Yang shook Alexi's hand, she looked at the three, "A pleasure to meet you three."

"Should we start getting our duffles and such? The sooner we get them the sooner we can just chat." Ruby stated, hands behind her back.

"Great idea sis, see y'all soon!" Exclaimed Yang. Waving at the trio the sisters started to the exit with signed read, 'luggage' with an arrow.

There was a few beats of silence before Alexi opened his mouth, "Did she forget that we'd be going to the same place?"

Jaune shrugged, and Weiss gave no outward sign of acknowledging his question. They followed the two sisters.

—===—

Jaune and Alexi had shed Weiss, Ruby and Yang not that long ago, mainly due to the fact that all five of them were getting ready for bed. The day was gone for a while, and the two boys were getting dressed after their showers. Alexi was putting on black sweatpants with two white stripes facing outwards and a purple band of color at the knees. On the top, Alexi wore a plain athletic black undershirt that left little to the imagination as it stretched over his chest and muscles. Looking to his left, Alexi saw what Jaune was wearing.

"What?" Jaune looked incredulous towards a hysterically laughing cat faunus.

Alexi tried to calm himself down. After a few moments he was able to say, "You… You're wea…" Alexi stopped to laugh, "You're wearing that?!" pointing at Jaune.

Jaune was affronted by Alexi's behavior, crossing his arms and twisting his body to face the Faunus Jaune confronted, "Yeah, and what about it."

It took a few more moments for Alexi to calm down, wiping tears from his eyes Alexi stated "I didn't know they made onesies that size."

Jaune looked down to his feet. Lifting his baby blue bunny slipper, Jaune started to give his appearance a once over. Blushing in embarrassment, Jaune stated, "I… uh… Didn't really have much else for sleep wear Alexi. On my seventeenth birthday my sisters decided that they would give me something. That gift was this." When Jaune looked back at his friend, Alexi looked shocked.

It appeared Alexi's turn to be embarrassed, placing his hands to cover his face Alexi responded, "Sorry to belittle the pajamas Jaune, it just shocked me." Lowering his hands Alexi then grinned, "Also it's mainly in a way, rock the look man!"

Jaune smiled back, "Thanks man."

Both getting up, they packed their duffles and tucked their sleeping bags under their arms. Walking on the tile they opened the door and surveyed the room. There were groups of people everywhere in the ballroom: clusters of friends laughing, pairs or trios falling asleep, and some dudes parading their muscles to all the girls in view. Alexi chuckled at the last facet of teens and started to find a spot to sleep. Jaune was already doing his best swagger to a corner of the room, _traitor._

Alexi sighed and started towards a section of empty wall. Looking down it he saw a lit trio of candles. He didn't pay much attention to the candle lit area while he placed down his sleeping bag and looked out at the ballroom. He saw Jaune in a corner looking around, Weiss sleeping with her hair down. It took a moment before he continued his sweep, and found Yang and Ruby chatting it up. Alexi's eyes stopped at the side of the wall where the candle was lit and found a girl with black hair in a short yukata reading a book. The sight Alexi found was familiar, he could remember his sister late at night reading her books in the same candle light.

Alexi shook his head. His sister wouldn't be here, Alexi highly doubted she would be anywhere in Vale proper. Taking out his Journal, Alexi pulled out the pen that was attached to the side and opened to a clean page.

 _February 28th, 79 A.G.W._

 _So this is it, the day I went to Beacon. Looking back on it, the day had very few moments of rest. From the ship to when I'm writing this, I had no time to reflect. I was in the moment with new - found friends that I either focused on, or made a mistake with. Let's just say when Ruby has C.R. I'll step away just in case. Speaking of cases, turns out after I tripped on Weiss's she took them to the handlers over at the dock. May god have mercy on her teammates when she had to unload all of them._

 _Still haven't found her, I made most of the 3 months when I was in Vale trying to find her. I still wished she stayed, if I was there instead of on junior patrol I'd probably could've convinced her. It's been four years but Mom, Dad and I still want her back. By the brothers why did that man-child convince her to stay and fight with needless violence. Yes there is more respect, but there is rampant racism and segregation in the upper and middle echelons of the kingdoms now more than ever._

 _I look upon the White Fang, and all I want to see is the organization my father built, but I cannot. I get why she left, after a couple of years. She now has a part of the legacy In which she can mould._

 _I just hope I get to see my sister again._

 _…_

 _Let's not be so melancholic. Tomorrow is a new day, and the start of the initiation process. Let's see where fate brings me._

 _\- Alexis Belladonna._

It was not long after Alexi finished, stowed away journal, gathered Ebony and went into sleeps embrace.

 **Authors note: Hello, I'm new so any help would be appreciated (also opinions, and critiques, and mainly having feedback would be nice!)**


	2. A skirmish in an upcoming war, BotBC 2

**Brother of the Black Cat: Chapter Two**

 **A skirmish in an upcoming war, also initiation...**

When the Sun rose above the horizon, it's red heralding light splayed on the dawning sky two cats rose from their slumber. Alexi and Ebony stretched, they forgot people were around and the both of them were not quiet. When the Faunus looked around he stopped like he was a deer in headlights. Looking around the Ballroom they didn't see anyone who were awaken by them. The both of them looked at one another sheepishly.

Packing up his sleeping bag, Alexi went to the 'luggage room' as Jaune put it planning on getting his boots to go for a light jog. It took nearly 5 minutes for Alexi and Ebony to quietly cross the ballroom strewn with sleeping bodies before arriving at the door. Opening it, Alexi walked in and started towards his luggage Ebony not far behind.

After getting ready, Alexi walked out and went towards the exit. Crossing the sea of students again, not stepping on any of them Alexi opened the door and walked out into the crisp morning air.

This gave the Faunus more than enough to start to fully wake up. Looking out at the southern courtyard: Alexi saw birds moving in their host above the trees, leaves moving with the wind, and the entire view of the Emerald Forest. Fetching out his scroll, Alexi took a picture of the scene in front of him to show his friends and family back home. A couple of moments later, Alexi scrolled through his device to go to his music app. Putting on his ear buds in his human ears, Alexi pressed play and started his jog with his cat around his new home for the prospective next four years.

—===—

"IT'S MORNING, IT'S MORNING, IIIIT'S MOORRRNNNIIIIINNGG!" Cried from the middle of the wall Blake was resting upon. Her eyes flickered opened while her bow flattened against her head. She was not an early riser and the cheery announcement was the target of her frustration at being awakened. Straightening against the wall she looked around at the ballroom.

From what Blake could see, there were multiple people in a similar state as see. groggily waking up at the call of the Siren. Looking down the wall, Blake was able to identify the joyous siren as a ginger girl in what looks like a white sleeveless top that connects to a midriff armor that leads to a pink skirt, dance around a waking teen in a intricate green Mistralese tailcoat and white slacks. Sighing, Blake stood up and stretched with a yawn escaping her lips.

Looking down at her sleeping area, Blake rolled her shoulders as she lazily looks for her book. Seeing her copy of, _The Man with Two Souls,_ Blake bent down to grab it. Getting up, Blake gave a last inspection of her wall and noticed that there was an empty space that someone vacated. Not paying much mind to the missing person, Blake walked towards the room where her stuff was.

When she entered the room there were many a prospecting student gathering their things, packing, or some of the braver ones changing where there were blocks in lines of sight. Blake still mildly delirious from waking up, walked up to where her briefcase was and incidentally crashed into a mane of blond hair. Blake stepped back, fully alert as the blond staggered forward. The hidden Faunus was stunned at what just happened and didn't think to move as the mane of blond hair turned around and looked at her.

Amber eyes looked into lilac as they both assessed the situation. It was moments before the blond gave a grin and flourished her hair. This made the Faunus confused, but the blond started, "You look like your seeing an angel."

This made Blake chuckle and roll her eyes, "It seems so, sorry for bumping into you."

"No need to apologize, accidents happen." The blond held out her hand, "I'm Yang."

Blake shook the proffered hand, "Blake." She let go of the hand, "I need to get ready, sorry again for bumping into you Yang."

Yang, grinning, waved at the apology, "It's fine, it's morning after all. See yah."

Blake walked towards her luggage, with a small smile gracing her features as she started to get ready for initiation.

—===—

Alexi, breathing noticeably and sweating, walked into the mens cleaning room. After crossing a couple of corners he stopped as there was an exuberant redhead holding a tube of toothpaste and chatting incessantly to a teen with a green tailcoat and black hair.

"I can't believe that we've been at beacon for a full 24 hours!." Jabbered the girl, "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything…"

Alexi just shook his head and headed towards the showers. _As long as she doesn't peep I'm fine._ Claiming a shower in the middle of the rows, Alexi placed his towel and combat dress in the nearby cabinet.

After his shower, Alexi dried off and changed. After that, he did the normal morning routine and packed up.

When Alexi arrived in the breakfast hall, he smelled a lovely orchestra of smells. Looking over the wonderful buffet of goodies, Alexi grabbed his breakfast and a small platter of meats for his companion. When Alexi left the line he casted his semblance on the platter, making it disappear.

"Hey Alexi." Greeted all four of his ears. Looking towards the voice, Alexi saw Jaune and Ruby sitting together at the end of a table. Smiling, Alexi walked towards his newfound friends. On his way there, Alexi saw in his eyes periphery a fairly big object coming towards him. Alexi without thought just slid gracefully a few feet forward to dodge the object.

It seemed as that was the great choice of action, for when Alexi placed his and Ebonys food down. He looked back to see that a burly brunette with a shirt that had an eagle insignia glare at him with contempt, _Dick_.

looking back at his two friends, Alexi announced smiling, "Good morning, you both seem chipper today!"

Jaune was the first one to respond, "I wouldn't say chipper, but Initiation is coming and I don't want to disappoint."

Ruby nodded, smiling she turned to Alexi, "Yeah, I don't have to do the talking today! That's what Crescent Rose is for."

Alexi put upon a pained expression, "Last time Crescent Rose spoke to me I was wheezing on the floor."

Ruby's cheeks crimsoned as she remembered the reason that they knew each other, looking down at the table she faltered, "I erm… don't think she's going to do that today."

The two boys chuckled at the expense of the girl, "It's fine Ruby, any who how'd you both sleep?"

Jaune turned towards the cat Faunus, "Well I could've had company if someone didn't ditch me."

Alexi placed his fork and turned towards Jaune, hands put up placatingly, "Hey hey hey, you left me first. I saw you going towards that corner without talking about it."

"I thought you were going to follow!" Accused the knight, hands on the table elbows up.

Bowing slightly and tail waving, Alexi retorted, "My apologies my lord, it was not specified in a nonverbal agreement."

Ruby was giggling at the exchange _._ For the rest of breakfast the three talked about small nothings until Alexi finished. The three cleaned up when he did, then walked into the locker room.

Alexi gave his departing to the both of them before heading to his locker. When Alexi opened his locker, he was greeted with his weapons. Inside on his right was Xia and Sarrissa, that attached to his right hip. On his left was Kopis and Wesson, for his left hip. Putting on the weapons, Alexi glanced inside once again at an ornate Vacuoan Khanjar dagger. Alexi's face was a whirlpool of emotions as he faced that dagger. With a sigh, Alexi puts on the Khanjar on the base of his back above his tail, and makes it disappear from sight.

When Alexi walked away from his locker, he spotted Weiss talking to a girl with red hair and bronze armor. Alexi listened in walking towards their direction.

"… I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Weiss Gushed. Alexi jaw dropped in shock, _who knew she could be such a apple-polish._

"hmmm, I'm not quite sure," The redhead started, "I was planning for the chips to fall where they may." Alexi's lips quirked up into a Chester cat grin, tail swirling towards the ground. While walking, he caught Jaune at the corner of his eye. Tapping on his friends shoulder making the blond boy startle, Alexi asked, "Mind if I ask you a favor?"

Jaune noticing his grin, and where his eyes where pointed just shrugged, "No, shoot."

"Over there," Alexi pointed towards the conversing two girls, "I want you to talk to the redhead after I get Weiss's attention."

The object of Alexi's plan looked surprised, "That's it?"

Alexi nodded, "That's it," a moment passed while Alexi pondered something else, and grabbed some paper and taking out a pen.

Without hesitation, "Deal." Jaune and Alexi shared a moment of silence as he kept writing, "What are you writing?"

Alexi finished writing on the paper and put his pen back in his pocket, "Do you know the redhead?"

Jaune looked towards the epitome of a warrior goddess and shook his head, "No, she doesn't ring a bell."

 _You know, this is going to be easier than expected._ Alexi thought, "Just checking." Without another moment of thought, Alexi walked towards the heiress and champion.

—===—

 _This will be perfect!_ Weiss inner-monologued, her back turned away from Pyrrha, _The smartest girl in the class combined with the strongest girl in the class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can get in between us now!_

 _Snap,_ the sound of a scroll taking a picture woke her from her revelry and her attention was brought to a smiling cat faunus in front of her.

"I don't know how you could've done it, but I couldn't resist taking a picture at the most impish face I've ever seen!" Exclaimed Alexi, almost giddy at his accomplishment as he twirled his scroll to allow Weiss to see what she was showing the world.

Her eyes were cross-eyed and wide, a toothy smile was too big and here eyebrows were furrowed. Not only that she looked a little crazed with her arms tucked inwards towards the side like an evil queen knowing that she poisoned her arch-rival.

Weiss looked shocked, then angry, and her eyes narrowed at the faunus that held the offending scroll. She moved to grab the device but he pulled his scroll back to make a show of looking over the photo.

"You know, this looks like a great photo to keep Snow White. Thanks for posing!" Alexi grinned as he stashed his scroll into his inner-vest pocket.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Weiss yelled, Lunging at where Alexi's scroll was. However, the faunus was faster and jumped backwards as the hap-hazard lung only grabbed air.

"Give me that scroll Dolt!" Weiss made another attempt to get the scroll but Alexi was faster and dodged to the side. Weiss was better prepared and made another grab after the cat but Alexi dodged again.

 _Wait, why was nobody helping her!_ Weiss looked back towards where Pyrrha should've been, but the champion wasn't there. Weiss widened her eyes as she saw her future partner talking to the blond that this faunus was with yesterday. Pyrrha looked fairly happy conversing with the blond knight with a piece of paper in between her hands, then it clicked.

Weiss turned to look back at the feline and saw the cheshire grin on that blasted face, tail waving lazily behind him. She brimmed with anger, this faunus this, _animal_ stole her partner and have her to a simpleton! Glyphs started to form around the two of them, and not a moment sooner icicles started flying in the locker room. None of them were able to hit the designated target, as none of them were properly aimed at the person in front of her. Most found themselves pinging off lockers and breaking on the ground, but one found purchase on a certain blond knights hood and sent him towards a wall.

Both Weiss and Alexi looked at the collateral damage that had befallen on Jaune, and gawked at the predicament that the blond knight was in. They look at each other, Alexi confused about how he felt and Weiss with accusation.

However, before they were able to tore into one another, the intercom became alive with instruction, "Would all first year students report to the Beacon Cliff for initiation. All first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss looked back at Jaune, and simply walked away from her crime scene. Glaring at Alexi as he sprinted towards his partner. Weiss strode towards the exit and nearly pushed it off its hinges as she left the locker room.

—===—

Alexi was grinned nonstop after he knew Jaune was okay. Speaking of the knight, after that every other minute Alexi checked on Jaune, who was giving him the cold shoulder, _kinda in a literal sense_ , and happily talking to Ruby and Yang, who they met up at the exit of the locker room.

Right before they split up Alexi gave a last push to see if he still had a friend, "Jaune, buddy, still friends?"

Jaune looked into the Faunus's eyes, who gave him a pitiful expression in return. It took a couple of moments, but Jaune relented, "Fine."

Alexi's expression changed to joy, and he raised his fists like he'd won a magnificent victory exclaiming, "Yes!" Causing Jaune to chuckle.

"Students, step onto the platforms."

Alexi knocked on Jaune's pauldron, and game him his best reassuring smile, "let's do this." Jaune looked at him with what Alexi would put as, 'stage fright' before the both of them split up. Alexi got in between Yang, who was on his right, and if he recalled correctly the jerk who tried to trip him from earlier on his left. _Something smells odd about him._

Not granting the student on his left any attention, Alexi looked to Yang, "How's the morning Goldilocks?"

Yang looked towards her left, hands placed on the back of her head. Giving Alexi a smile, Yang exclaimed, "A pretty girl bumped into me while I was getting ready, soooo no complaints. From what I've seen of your morning it must've been interesting."

Alexi grinned wide, "You have no Idea, So far it's been the most wonderful day ever in my books!"

Yang laughed, but not for long. All conversations ceased when a loud, "mmm HHhhmmm." Erupted from near the edge of the cliff.

Both the cat and the blond turned to the professors, who were surprisingly tranquil for being near an edge of a cliff. Ozpin stepped towards the teens, and started, "For years you have trained become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Alexi felt a familiar weight on his right shoulder.

Glynda, who's attention was on the tablet in her hands, looked up and spoke, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda's eyes scoured the row of initiates, "Well, allow us to put an end to you confusion."

"Each of your will be given teammates, today."

Alexi heard someone whimper to his right.

Ozpin elaborated, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it will be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

 _This sounds awfully like he's playing at something._

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?" Screamed some girl to his right.

Ozpin ignored the outburst, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Alexi heard multiple people shuffle at the announcement, and felt the air fill with anxiety. Alexi just rolled his shoulders and gave a panthers eye towards the forest.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin looked at his assistant, "But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin directed his attention back at his students, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Alexi mulled that thought for a moment, while he did so he heard someone from his right start, "Yeah, um sir…?"

Ozpin ignored the idi… _wait was that Jaune?_ "Good! Now, take you positions."

Alexi raised his left hand to scratch Ebony behind the ear, he imagined that she looked content there on his shoulder. In a whisper that only his cat can hear Alexi said, "Don't change, wait until I need or tell you to do so." Alexi felt a nuzzle in response.

Alexi heard the first student get launched off, then the next. Looking towards his left Alexi took in the timing between launches. Prepping himself, Alexi stood up straight, knees bent slightly and gripped the handles of Xia and Kopis.

 _Whoomp_ _2 more._ Alexi released his hands off the handles, and made a cradling gesture.

 _Whoomp_ _One more._ Alexi made his tail wrap around his waist.

 _Whoomp I'm next._ Ebony dropped from his shoulder to the cradle he made.

 _WHOOMP._ Alexi was off to the races.


End file.
